


Wrong

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst, Eli’s funeral, Gen, all of sidewinder mentioned, prior to cut and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Ty shouldn’t be here. This shouldn’t be happening. Everything about this was wrong.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm I’m sorry

This was wrong. The thought echoed around Ty’s head as he marched slowly towards his destination. Everything about this was wrong.

It was warm, it shouldn’t be warm. The air should be as cold and numb as Ty felt inside. The trees shouldn’t be bathed in colour from the fall leaves; they should be empty and grey.

Ty looked ahead, his face an emotionless mask. This was wrong. An honour guard was six marines, not five and someone else none of them knew. There shouldn’t be only five of them. it wasn’t right.

The procession came to a halt, the casket lowered into position. Ty glanced around him, the lump in his throat threatening to choke him. His team, his boys, they were here and yet they were all wrong. Nick was struggling to keep his shoulders straight, the muscle in his jaw clenching and relaxing reflexively. His eyes, usually so vibrant and green were cloudy and washed out. Digger and Kelly were sombre and grim faced; neither of them smiled. Ty couldn’t remember a time when neither of them smiled. Digger and Kelly were always smiling. Even Owen, perfectly put together, controlled Owen, had dark circles under his eyes and despite his standing ramrod straight he seemed to have shrunk in on himself.

Ty’s gaze dropped. There it was the most wrong thing of all. The wooden box draped in the Stars and Stripes. The wooden box containing Eli Sanchez. Eli who should be alive and laughing, knocking back drinks with all of them. Eli who shouldn’t be in a box about to be lowered into the cold ground. Eli who should still be here. 


End file.
